1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention generally relates to electrical connectors and more specifically to movable or removable nonuse covering means. The invention also generally relates to locks with specialty applications. A self-loading plug safe is disclosed.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
One known technique for preventing unauthorized use of electrical equipment and machinery is to place a locking shield around the plug. The equipment thereby is placed out of-service and controlled by the key holder, regardless of whether the equipment would otherwise be operable. The benefits of such control are multi-faceted, such as improving safety by preventing children or untrained persons from using the equipment without supervision, preventing damage to the equipment or other property by misuse of the equipment, discouring theft of the equipment or its services, and controlling access and time of use.
Known patents relating to lock-boxes or safes for plugs include U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,764 to Pfenning. This patent discloses a locking box having a pair of apertures that each permit passage of an electrical cord. It is possible to isolate a plug within the box, lock the box onto a cord with the plug exposed, or even to lock an engaged plug and receptacle within the box.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,643,787 to Rockman discloses another lock-box for plugs. Similar art is shown in German Pat. Nos. 3,306,073 and 3,044,091.
Another type of plug lock is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,843 to Enckler. This device is a clamping rack that prevents removal of the cord plug from the rack, although the plug is exposed for use or non-use as desired. The electrical device is available for inspection and use when desired, but the captured cord deters theft.
Another teaching of similar relevance is U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,690 to Thomas, wherein a multiple groove display rack is equipped with a locking bail that closes the grooves. Although the main thrust of this disclosure is that coat hangers should be secured in the grooves, the grooves might serve as cord holders.
It would be desirable to create a plug safe or lock-box offering the benefits found in the prior art, but that would be easier to use and produce. In particular, for use in areas having several plugs to be protected, it would be an advantage to have a plug safe that can accommodate a plurality of those plugs, while, at the same time, being secured to a wall so that the safe remains in one place despite the tensions of the several cords. Additionally, the safe should compliment its multi-cord capability by being self-retaining of the cords as they are inserted.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the plug safe of this invention may comprise the following.